


What's in a Name?

by YellowBananaOwl



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say my name!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is beyond silly, I know, and I'm sorry. It just sort of happened...  
> John Finnemore, these are your characters, you're responsible for this madness!

Driver: Oh yes, that feels so good! 

Manager: Do you like that?

Driver: Yes. Don't stop. Oh, right there, oh God. You know me so well.

Manager: How about this?

Driver: Oh sweet R707 on a straight rail!

Manager: I thought you might enjoy that.

Driver: Good God.

Manager: Say my name.

Driver: What?

Manager: Say my name.

Driver: I – I – can't.

Manager: What?

Driver: No, please don't stop!

Manager: I won't continue until you say my name.

Driver: But...

Manager: Say. My. Name.

Driver: No.

Manager: _Say it_!

Driver: ...

Manager: Well...

Driver: Train manager?

Manager: THAT'S NOT MY NAME! THAT'S MY JOB!!

Driver: I'm sorry!

Manager: I can't believe this!

Driver: But, that's what I always call you.

Manager: But it's NOT MY NAME!

Driver: What is your name then?

Manager: I can't believe you don't know my name!

Driver: I'm sorry, you've just always been Train Manager to me. _My_ train manager.

Manager: That look will get you nowhere, dear _driver_. I can't believe you don't know my  
name. We've been doing this for four months! You told me you loved me!

Driver: And I do!

Manager: Then how can you not know my name?

Driver: You never told me!

Manager: And you never thought to ask?

Driver: I'm asking you now!

Manager: I won't tell you!

Driver: Why not?

…

Manager: I don't have one ...

Driver: Nor do I ...

Manager: Well ...

Driver: Well ...

…

…

…

Driver: Oh yes, please, that's the spot!


End file.
